


Warming Up

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [21]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Long tedious days are easily forgotten once Ernest and Alisha have a moment to unwind.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 1





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt CFWC Kinktober - Day 10: Bath/Shower on Tumblr

Rain poured at Edgewater county when the car rolled to a stop at Ledford Park entrance. It has been a few hours since Ernest left work, yet when his biggest clients asked for meetings after hours, he couldn’t give himself the luxury to refuse it. But truth be told, he could barely wait to go home.

He greeted his staff as he walked into the manor and climbed up the stairs. At that time of the night, Alisha usually would be waiting for him in the living room or in the master bedroom. Each step made him more eager than ever to meet her. But to his surprise, there was no sign of his wife, except for the scent of her perfume lingering in the air.

Just then, the smell of her favorite bath products spread in the air. He broke into a smile. She probably had a tiring day as well and needed to soak in the tub. With that, Ernest went to his en suite and stopped by the threshold.

Inside the bathroom, a thick layer of foam covered the tub. Alisha sat on the rim and lit up a few candles. A soothing instrumental song played in the background, clean towels, a book and scented water were arranged in a small table nearby.

“Long day?”

She turned around, stood up and sauntered over to him. “Really long.” Rising on her toes, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He said softly.

“I know your day was busier than mine, but at least you do the things you like. Aren’t rich people supposed to have more time to do something fun?”

Ernest tried to suppress a smile as his wife ranted. Being new to a life of wealth, Alisha had no interest in sitting pretty to have “weak tea” and gossip. Which is one of the many things he loved about her.

“Knitting club and pottery classes are supposed to be relaxing but ugh… Those women are insufferable! I’m quite sure if Annabelle didn’t host the book club, I would’ve given up already…” She whined. “Can we just go back to our honeymoon in Scotland and go horseback riding, hiking and skinny dipping again?”

“I would love to. But I’m afraid the water would be too cold for skinny dipping at this time of the year, my love.”

“Colder than it was when we were there?”

“Autumn in South Lanarkshire is something else.”

“Coming from a person who enjoys cold showers, all I can say is sheesh!” Alisha grimaced and shook her body as if pretending to feel cold.

Ernest chuckled. “Cold weathers aren’t so bad.”

“Sure… When you’re indoors sitting by the fire, or under layers of blankets. Or enjoying the perks of a house with central heating.”

“That’s true. But there are other ways to keep warm.” He whispered, toying with the tie of her bathrobe.

“I couldn’t agree more. In fact, I was thinking about one of the many alternatives we have here.” She cooed, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I can see that…” He glanced at the tub then at his wife. “Were you planning to have a bath on your own?”

“Yes. It’d be great to read a good book and relax whilst the body oils and my face mask work their magic, but…” Alisha pushed his shirt off his shoulders and her hands roamed over his chest and stomach. “If you join me, it’ll be so much better.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm…” She unbuckled his belt and pulled it out, then proceeded to run her fingers along the zipper in his trousers. “Have a bath with, my darling husband.”

His eyes went dark as they followed the path her fingers made. “You’re a vixen, Alisha.”

“So I’ve heard.” She stepped away and smiled mischievously whilst she untied her robe and took it off.

Ernest ogled her nude sinuous body as she got into the tub. Once he removed the last of his garments, he followed suit, sitting across from her.

“Are you keeping a safe distance from me, my dear sir?”

“You said you wanted to unwind reading a book and putting on a face mask.” He gave her a knowing look.

“That was before you arrived.” She said, crawling into the tub. She stood on her hands and knees before him, her face centimetres away from his. “Now I want you.”

“As you wish.” He murmured, cupping one side of her face as he claimed her mouth as his. His tongue ran along her bottom lip as he pulled her on top of him.

With one arm around his neck, her free hand drifted down his torso and stopped right between his legs. Alisha held his member and began to stroke him. Her lips brushed on his ear, tugging it softly her teeth as his manhood grew stiff under her touch.

Ernest was close to the edge when he held her wrist. “Stop.”

“Why? Weren’t you enjoying yourself?” She feigned disappointment pouting.

“I was. But I also know a way we both can make the best of our time.”

Biting down her lip, Alisha purred. “Then show me.”

“Turn away and lean forward.” He commanded.

As instructed, she faced away from him and looked over her shoulder before she leaned forward. A slow smile spread on her lips as she felt him move closer and place his hands on her waist. Soon, the tip of his cock brushed between her legs, teasing her as he pressed himself against her entrance then pulled back.

Groaning impatiently, she pushed her backside against him.

“Eager, aren’t you?” He taunted.

“Always.”

Holding her hips, Ernest plunged himself into her. Once he was inside her, he slowly pushed away, almost pulling out only to slide back in fast and hard. His lips curled up as she moaned in response. Ever since their first night together, he knew. It was impossible for them to resist each other.

As he picked up the pace, Alisha braced herself to the rim of the bathtub. Pearls of sweat ran down her temples as she met him halfway. One of his hands reached her folds and teased her bundle of nerves. She panted, slowly losing herself into the feeling of him.

Inside the bedroom, the air grew heavy. Between harsh breaths and loud moans, they kissed. His fingers dug into her hair. Undoing the messy bun that held her long dark tresses on the top of her head, he twisted them around his wrist and pulled her closer.

She gasped, throwing her head as heat built up inside her, taking over her senses. “My love, I…” She trailed off.

“Are you close?” He murmured.

“Yes.”

“Come for me.”

Her legs trembled. Water lapped against their bodies as their moves became erratic. It didn’t take long until she cried out his name as pleasure reached its peak.

Like his wife, Ernest didn’t hold back. Once he was close to the edge again, his muscles tensed. A guttural grunt escaped his throat as his seed spilled inside her. Deeply satisfied but tired, he eased himself out of her and sat back in the tub.

Sitting between his legs, Alisha rested on her back on his chest and looked at the tub. The water felt slightly colder and there was no longer foam in it.

“Did we just ruin your moment of relaxation?”

“I don’t know about that. I feel as relaxed as I was this morning before you left to work.”

“I’m glad.” He kissed the top of her hair softly as they caught their breaths, savoring the bliss of afterglow in the tub.


End file.
